Judgement !
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Kai a fait l'idiot et il va le payer ! La Déesse Mère de Cray sort les griffes et ça va barder sec ! Aichi et Kai seront-ils se retrouver ? L'amour sera-t-il plus fort que tout ? Ouais bon arrêtons là les clichés ! "Œil pour œil, dent pour dent, mal pour mal" est une expression on ne peut plus vrai... YAOI ! Aichi/Kai
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers hormis le reste n'est pas à moi !

Petit mot de l'auteure : *_ricane comme une folle_* JE SUIS DE RETOUR !BOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !Voilà enfin ma seconde fiction à chapitre sur Cardfight Vanguard les amis (es) ! Comme promis, encore du YAOI et Kai va souffrir ! Alors homophobes et fan ne supportant pas de voir notre irascible se faire martyriser par moi, en l'occurrence, vous êtes priez de quitter cette fanfiction ! Sinon, bienvenu aux autres !

Petite annonce : *_chibi eyes_* Cherche commentateur ou commentatrice pour cette histoire !

Maintenant que tout est dit, place à l'histoire et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Ride 1 : Déesse Mère en colère

\- Link Joker a été vaincu ! S'époumona une unité.

Les autres accueillirent la nouvelle en poussant des hurlements de joie, chacun louant l'adolescent responsable de cette victoire et célébrant tout autant son clan les Royal Paladins. Alors que l'ambiance était à la fête. Certains restaient anxieux mais pour une autre chose. Le Magicien Noir du Chaos Shagon était réapparu, annonçant aux chefs des clans principaux, une bien mauvaise nouvelle pour leurs Vanguards humains. La Déesse Mère montrait des signes d'un réveil imminent.

XXXXXXXXXX

Les Magiciens étaient tous réunis autour du cercueil de glace où une femme sublime dormait, couchée sur un lit de roses et de lys. Ses mains croisées sur son ventre, étaient restées fines et délicates malgré les millénaires ayant passés. Sa chevelure sombre étalée sur les fleurs entourait son visage comme un diamant couché sur un lit de soie. Un diadème fait de cristal en forme de croissant lunaire ornait son front blanc. Ses paupières étaient encore closes dissimulant au monde de splendides prunelles d'un bleu glacé. Sa longue robe aux manches amples soulignait sa silhouette et ses formes à la perfection, la rendant bien plus belle qu'une simple femme mortelle.

Ses doigts frémirent et les traits délicats du beau visage pâle se crispèrent légèrement. De nombreux souffles se retinrent. Au bout de longues minutes, les divines paupières s'ouvrirent enfin. Les Magiciens présents se dépêchèrent d'ôter le couvercle du cercueil et la Déesse put se redresser. Doucement, elle tourna la tête. Observant ses derniers enfants qui la regardaient une lueur d'adoration dans les yeux. Se gavant de leurs visages, elle ne prononça pas un mot durant les premières minutes qui suivirent son réveil. Cela faisait des siècles qu'elle n'avait pu les voir. Trop épuisée. Car l'énergie qu'elle avait sacrifiée pour leur donner « naissance » s'était révélée trop importante.

\- Majesté… Commença Shagon avant d'être arrêté par un doigt fin sur ses lèvres.

\- Je sais tout, Shagon. Je dormais peut-être mais je suivais également tout ce qu'il se passait que ce soit ici ou dans le monde des humains. Je suis donc au courant de tout…

Les Magiciens baissèrent tous la tête, pensant que leur Reine était en colère. Ils n'avaient jamais rien fait pour Cray ni pour le monde des êtres humains. Se contentant de veiller sur celle à qui ils devaient la vie, leur existence toute entière. Pourtant, rien ne montrait ce qu'elle pensait de cette situation.

\- Pardonnez-nous, Mère, nous avons failli… -

\- Cesse donc de dire pareilles inepties, mon enfant ! Coupa la Déesse, tranchante. Ses yeux semblaient prêts à les poignarder par leur froideur. Je ne jugerai pas votre choix de veiller sur moi plutôt que de vaquer à vos autres obligations.

Un silence pesant où la honte transpirait s'installa durant quelques secondes avant d'être dissiper par la Déesse elle-même. La douceur maternelle qui lui était naturelle avait repris ses droits dans son aura qui se répandait dans la grotte, enveloppant par-là même les Magiciens de sa chaleur.

\- Ma sécurité a été votre priorité durant tout ce temps, mes enfants, je vous en remercie.

Des sourires éclatants éclairèrent les visages des Magiciens qui laissèrent leur bonheur filtrer dans leurs auras respectives. Assise au bord de son « lit », elle tenta de se lever mais vacilla presque immédiatement après sa première tentative. Shagon vient immédiatement à l'aide de sa Reine, la soutenant afin qu'elle puisse se réhabituer à marcher. La Déesse grimaça, son sang recommençait à circuler dans les veines de ses jambes et à un flux si rapide qu'elle en souffrait comme si ses jambes s'apprêtaient à exploser. Péniblement, elle fit ses premiers pas après des années de sommeil dans un cercueil. Ils quittèrent la grotte et les Magiciens escortèrent leur « Mère » jusqu'à sa demeure.

Encerclé de ronces noires, la fameuse demeure divine était inaccessible pour quiconque. Mais plus pour longtemps ! La Déesse se détacha de son sujet le plus dévoué et avança seule devant les ronces. Ces gardiennes mortelles s'écartèrent en reconnaissant l'aura de la femme, laissant elle et les siens investir de nouveau le palais qui retrouva toute sa majesté au contact de la magie de la Déesse Mère de Cray. Les ombres se retiraient au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait à l'intérieur de son palais. Ce palais lui-même vibrait à nouveau de puissance et de magie la plus pure qui soit sur la planète. Escortée de Shagon, la Déesse descendit au cœur du palais qui renfermait également celui de la planète. Un autel se dressait devant une fresque immense retraçant la vie de la planète de sa naissance jusqu'aux temps récents. La femme joignit ses mains s'agenouilla devant l'autel. Les yeux clos et la tête baissée, elle entonna un chant magique et entra en communion avec cette planète, sa création.

Avec respect, Shagon resta à l'écart à quelques pas derrière sa suzeraine. La laissant prier à sa guise. Il savait qu'elle cachait sa colère et sa contrariété derrière un masque impassible. Le Magicien en plaindrait presque ce brun qui avait tiré la femme de son sommeil, déclenchant ainsi sa rage avec ses actions inconsidérées. Oui, ce garçon allait souffrir au-delà de ce qu'il pourrait tenter d'imaginer…

\- Shagon…

\- Oui !

\- Emmène Shadow et ramenez-moi ici, celui responsable de tout ça Kai Toshiki.

\- A vos ordres ! Et il disparut dans un tourbillon de cape des plus élégants.

La Déesse leva les yeux vers la fresque, des larmes perlant au bout de ses cils. Tout le désarroi pesant sur les enfants venait de lui être montrer. La tristesse ne devait pas aveugler le jugement qu'elle allait rendre cependant. Un acte interdit doit être punit.

_« Œil pour œil, dent pour dent, mal pour mal…__»_

* * *

Moi : *_yeux de chibi_* Alors vos avis ?

Aichi : Je le sens pas du tout...

Kai : *_craint pour son sort même si ça se voit pas_* ...

Ren : SADIQUE ! TSUKI ! JE TE VENERE !

Moi : *_ricane comme une attardée_* Merci, Ren-chou ^^

Atem : C'est moi ou tu fais du favoritisme ?

Ren et moi : *_synchrone_* C'est toi !

Atem : Pas besoin de vous y mettre à deux... -_-"

Moi : Bah alors Kai, tu as peur ?

Kai : ...

Moi : Tu veux un câlin de Maman Tsu' ?

Kai : *_veine sur la tempe_* Tu veux mourir ?

Moi : HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! NAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Aichi : Bon le temps qu'elle se calme, laissez des reviews, please !


	2. Chapter 2

Petit mot de l'auteure : Après trois mois de blocage sur ce maudit Ride 2 me voilà enfin de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! (je sais référence pourrie mais c'était trop tentant... xD) Et je suis bien contente de revenir sur cette fiction que j'aime beaucoup et pour laquelle les idées foisonnent !

* * *

Ride 2 : « Œil pour œil…

\- Disparaitre n'est pas te repentir ! Aichi baissa légèrement le ton, il voulait ardemment faire entendre raison au brun et il poursuivit d'une voix douce mais ferme. Ce qui a été perdu lors d'un combat Vanguard ne peut être récupérer que lors d'un combat Vanguard !

\- C'est… !

\- C'est exact. C'est ce que tu m'as dit. Confirma le plus jeune, le regard flamboyant de détermination. Tes péchés ne peuvent être rachetés que par des combats Vanguard. Tu devrais te repentir en combattant !

\- Même si je devais céder à nouveau à la tentation et te blesser ?

Kai avait posé cette question avec un léger tremblement dans la voix. Il venait d'exprimer sa plus grande peur à la personne la plus importante de sa vie…

\- Oui. Peu importe ce qui arrive, je serai toujours avec toi ! Répondit Aichi avec aplomb.

Il piocha et invoqua Star Rain Trumpeter.

\- L'effet de Star Rain ! Blaster Blade Liberator dans mon soul retourne au deck.

Il le prit et mélangea sous le regard de son rival.

\- Blaster Blade…

Reposant son deck, Aichi enchaina.

\- Je superior call une unité Gold Paladin…. Epona ! Puis s'adressa directement à Kai. Quand tu commettras une erreur, je t'arrêterai !

La première attaque atteignit sa cible.

\- Je mettrai tout en jeu ! Autant de fois qu'il le faut ! Se battre ensemble, se blesser, s'encourager, être en compétition, construire un lien d'amitié ! Nous devrions joindre nos forces maintenant encore plus que d'habitude ! Limit Break !

La seconde attaque ne fit pas mouche pourtant.

\- Drive trigger check ! Première carte… Seconde… J'ai obtenu un draw trigger ! Je donne la puissance à Bruno, et je pioche !

La troisième attaque réussit. Gancelot se retrouva alors face à Overlord.

\- Parce que tu es mon idole, mon ami et mon rival ! _Mon amour…_ Mais il garda cette dernière partie pour lui.

La quatrième fut également un succès et un cinquième dommage s'ajouta à la colonne du brun, impassible.

\- Parce que tu m'es si important ! Je refuse de te perdre !

Mais la sixième attaque se fit intercepté, Kai n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire par son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier termina son tour. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de parler à cœur ouvert à celui dont l'âme brulait comme les flammes du purgatoire.

\- Kai, tu n'as pas besoin de disparaitre ! Visualise ! Je suis…

Les prunelles vertes semblaient vaciller, les souvenirs remontaient à la surface…

\- Je suis avec toi !

Kai vit alors toutes les silhouettes de ses chers compagnons se dessiner aux côtés de son cadet. Parmi elles, Misaki, Kamui, Miwa, Tetsu, Ren et Asaka. Ils étaient tous là et ils lui souriaient. Le gérant de Card Capital et Jun, le leader des combattants de l'ombre apparurent à ses côtés également.

\- Ton ami qui pense tout le temps à toi est juste ici !

Emi et Mai se rajoutèrent au groupe rapidement suivies de Naoki et Shingo, les nouveaux poulains d'Aichi. Léon et Matsudasa ainsi que les autres membres du club de Vanguard de leur lycée. Puis ils laissèrent la place à Aichi lui-même. Kai le vit alors redevenir le petit garçon fragile et souvent malmené dont il avait croisé la route des années plus tôt. Ses grands yeux bleus brillants d'innocence alors qu'il était couvert de petites coupures, le regardaient fixement.

\- Merci beaucoup… Dit alors le petit bleuté.

Kai se sentit redevenir lui-même un enfant face à ce sourire enfantin. Puis Aichi, redevant l'adolescent qu'il avait retrouvé quelques temps auparavant, une carte à la main lui sourit.

\- Kai, tout comme tu étais autrefois mon guide… Cette fois, c'est moi qui serai le tien !

Emu, le brun s'adoucit considérablement. Il venait enfin de comprendre ce que son compagnon voulait lui dire.

\- Je vois… Tu as toujours été là pour moi !

Un sourire revient alors enfin sur le visage du maitre Kagero et les marques du Reverse disparurent comme elles étaient venues alors que les images affluaient dans leurs esprits. Des souvenirs des bons moments passés ensemble…

\- Toujours avec moi, me poussant en avant… Tu es la force motrice qui m'a rendu plus fort… Il sourit franchement. Je ne t'arrive pas à la cheville.

La joie qui émanait de lui fut immédiatement transmise à Aichi qui lui aussi, rayonnait. Son meilleur ami et amour secret de surcroît lui était revenu… Enfin !

\- Mais ce combat, lui est différent. A partir de maintenant, je vais te battre en tant que combattant, Aichi !

\- Il en va de même pour moi ! Je vais te battre, Kai !

Les sourires restaient sur les lèvres et le combat n'était pas encore achevé. Ils allaient tout donner ! Et l'autre en ferait de même et ça, ils le savaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Aichi soupira et leva la tête vers le ciel, toujours gris. Le cercle du Link Joker s'effritait de plus en plus.

\- _Je le sens… Les effets du Reverse en moi disparaissent au fur et à mesure que l'anneau se brise._ Il porta ensuite de nouveau son regard sur Kai. _Et en parallèle, la plus puissance forme de Kai disparait également avec son deck… Je n'aurai plus jamais l'occasion de l'affronter. Je veux voir jusqu'où je peux aller contre lui !_

Sentant la détermination et la combattivité du plus jeune, Kai fronça les sourcils.

\- Je le répète, je vais te battre en utilisant toute ma force !

\- Moi aussi, Kai.

Leurs cœurs battaient des records de vitesse et l'excitation du combat les gagnaient. 5 dommages partout.

\- Ceci mettra fin au combat ! Final Turn ! Annonça le brun faisant se crisper Aichi.

\- L'effet de Kimnara. Counterblast… Zorron disparait ! Call !

Trois dragons rejoignirent le terrain.

\- Soulblast de Burnout ! Star Rain est aussi retiré ! Limit Break ! Avec le lock de 5 unités, il gagne un plus de 10000 de puissance ! Eternal Flame Re-Birth !

\- Perfect Guard !

\- Check the drive trigger. J'ai obtenu un critical trigger ! Je donne tous les effets à mon Vanguard ! 2 critical et 28 000 de puissance ! Second check, un autre ! 3 critical et 33 000 de puissance !

Le dragon attaqua.

\- Ce n'est pas fini. Les flammes se nourrissent en absorbant les autres flammes. Le feu infernal ne s'éteint jamais ! Ressuscite, Overlord The Re-Birth ! Me voici !

Aichi se tendit, l'attaque allait être d'un tout autre niveau que les précédentes.

\- C'est la fin. Prends ça. Les flammes de l'apocalyptiques qui réduisent tout en cendres !

Le dragon amorça son attaque donnant la possibilité de riposter à Aichi.

\- Perfect Guard !

Kai baissa la tête et ferma furtivement ses prunelles vertes. Son final turn avait échoué. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose… Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fier du plus jeune.

\- Mon tour est fini. C'est très bien, Aichi.

Les deux se sourirent avant que le brun ne reprenne la parole.

\- Mais peu importe combien tu essaies de te défendre, tu ne peux pas m'échapper.

Bien que n'ayant qu'une carte en main, le bleuté annonça d'un ton déterminé et sûr de lui, au commencement de son tour.

\- Je vais te surpasser, Kai. Tu verras ! Si je deviens plus fort, tu deviendras plus fort toi aussi ! C'est ça. Ce combat est un nouveau début. C'est le début d'une nouvelle histoire où nous sommes en compétition, l'un contre l'autre ! Je pioche.

Il joignit le geste à la parole, un sourire éclaira ses traits fins alors qu'il se mit à invoquer la créature qu'il venait de tirer. Une lumière éblouissante se dégageait de la carte.

\- Afin de libérer ceux qui sont sous l'emprise d'un sort, viens à moi, roi de tous les chevaliers ! Je ride… Liberator, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred ! L'effet de Cheer Up ! Donne de la puissance à Alfred ! Il plaça la carte dans le Soul.

\- Limit Break d'Alfred ! Utilise ton âme sacrée pour tout libérer des malédictions et du mal ! Liberate the lock ! Apaise les blessures avec ta sainte lumière ! Les cartes restantes sur le terrain retournèrent au deck d'Aichi. Que cinq camarades se réunissent sur le champ de bataille ! Bruno, Epona, Arum, Gancelot ! Et puis…

Aichi regarda Kai qui comprit immédiatement lequel était encore dissimulé sur le terrain à la droite d'Alfred.

\- Lève-toi, mon… notre avatar ! Blaster Blade ! Bruno a 19000 de puissance grâce à son effet. Grâce à celui de Cheer Up Trumpeter, Alfred à 31000 de puissance ! Ensuite … Ultimate Break ! Grace à ça, Alfred gagne 10000 de puissance et un critical supplémentaire ! Kai ! Voici l'Ultimate Break de mon âme !

\- L'Ultimate Break… de son âme….

\- Cette seule attaque écrase tout sur son passage ! Retrouve ta véritable apparence ! Lumière sacrée, brille de tout ton éclat ! L'étincelle de l'espoir ! Sacred Sparkle !

La puissance d'Alfred passa à 46000.

\- Perfect Guard !

\- drive trigger check ! La première alla dans la main d'Aichi. Second check… Heal trigger ! Je donne la puissance à Gancelot et je retire un dommage.

_\- Le meilleur adversaire, qui convient à la fin… Aichi, je suis heureux que ce soit toi._

\- Gancelot !

\- Guard !

\- Me voici, Kai ! Le Blaster Blade que tu m'as donné… Attaque ! Colère ! Amour ! Haine ! Vénération ! Traverse-les tous, mon avatar !

Blaster Blade vit sa puissance passer à 28000. Il s'élança vers le dragon écarlate de Kai qui ne fit aucun geste pour se défendre et le transperça de sa lame.

\- Tu as gagné, Aichi.

\- Kai…

L'anneau noir s'effrita un peu plus et le dragon de Kai disparut, en poussière d'étoiles rouges.

\- Je vois. Alfred a appelé ses alliés. Overlord The Re-birth s'est battu seul. Cette différence est la différence entre toi et moi.

Il tourna la tête vers son compagnon, les unités de ce dernier disparurent également. Les laissant tous deux seuls, face à l'un à l'autre. L'anneau s'écroula finalement totalement et un nuage de poussière empêcha à tous les compagnons de nos deux héros de voir ce qui se passait.

\- Aichi onii-san…

Ren retira son mouchoir de son nez avec un sourire.

\- On dirait qu'il va bien.

Et en effet, Ren avait totalement raison, Aichi sortit du nuage de fumée, son bras protégeant ses yeux. Lorsqu'il le retira, il sourit en voyant tous ses amis l'attendre. Les deux filles furent les premières réagir en l'interpelant, suivies de près par Kamui, heureux de retrouver son grand frère de cœur. Kai fut le second à quitter le nuage faisant se tendre tous leurs compagnons. Aichi n'y fit pas attention et attrapa le poignet du brun.

_\- J'ai pu gagner avec Blaster Blade parce que tu me l'as présenté, Kai._

Puis il le tira derrière lui pur courir rejoindre tous leurs amis qui se détendirent en voyant que le brun était réellement de retour parmi eux.

_\- J'ai dû sentir quelque chose à ton sujet à ce moment. La force que tu cachais en toi… Ton potentiel… _

Kamui sourit largement et courut les rejoindre.

_\- Ta force de croire… _

Il fut suivit par Shingo et Naoki.

_\- C'était un combat magnifique. Le plus puissant Aichi… _

Le trio sauta directement sur Aichi qui les accueillit avec le sourire heureux qui le caractérisait tellement alors qu'il posait ses yeux sur son rival et ami.

_\- J'ai pu me battre contre le plus puissant Kai…_

Miwa vient retrouver son meilleur ami et lui frappa amicalement l'épaule, heureux de le retrouver.

_\- Je n'oublierai jamais le combat que nous avons livré aujourd'hui. C'est un nouveau départ avec toi. En tant qu'ami, en tant que rivaux… être tous les deux en compétition, se battre pour atteindre le sommet… A partir de maintenant et toujours plus… _

XXXXXXXXXX

Les retrouvailles furent chaleureuses et personne n'avait envie de lâcher Aichi et Kai. Ces derniers n'avaient pas non plus le cœur à s'éloigner de leurs amis, heureux de les retrouver. Tous s'étaient reposé dans le parc du lycée de Ren et n'étaient repartis chacun de leur côté au coucher du soleil, la plupart à contrecœur. La vie reprit son cours à Tokyo. Des millions de joueurs de par le monde aimait Vanguard et ce n'était pas prêt de changer, c'était le jeu le plus populaire du moment. Et surement pour quelques années encore. Le parc près de la boutique de cartes favorite de notre petite bande était bizarrement désert en ce début d'après-midi et Aichi ne put s'empêcher de le traverser, profitant allégrement du calme de l'endroit. Et il n'était pas le seul à ce qu'il put constater. Kai s'était allongé sur un banc du parc et semblait dormir paisiblement. Aichi ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher de lui et le regarda en souriant tendrement. Le brun était si détendu lorsqu'il dormait. Il avait l'air d'un jeune enfant… Le bleuté se mit à penser qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à celui qu'il était lorsqu'il lui avait offert son Blaster Blade. Durant de longues minutes, le jeune champion contempla son équipier.

Ce dernier finit par sentir sa présence et mit quelques minutes à se réveiller. Ses prunelles vertes s'ouvrirent lentement, se plissant légèrement à cause de la lumière ambiante. Le visage de son ange devant lui, le fit doucement sourire. Aichi rougit en voyant le brun sourit aussi tendrement en le voyant, lui. Pourtant, malgré sa gêne évidente, le bleuté ne put détourner ses yeux des siens. Ils restèrent silencieux alors que le brun se redressait tranquillement, sans se presser et sans quitter son amour secret des yeux. Depuis un moment, le brun s'était rendu compte du fait que ses sentiments envers le plus jeune n'étaient plus du genre amical. C'était bien plus profond, plus pur et plus douloureux en même temps. Celui que nombre disaient insensible, ne l'était pas tant que cela finalement. En plus, le maitre Kagero mettrait sa main à couper que Ren ou Miwa se doutaient de quelque chose. Ces deux-là le connaissait trop pour son propre bien.

\- Kai…

La voix douce d'Aichi fit sortir Kai de ses pensées et il en profita pour tendre sa main vers la joue du bleuté qui se statufia sur place lorsque la peau chaude du brun entra en contact avec la sienne. Une caresse légère fit fermer les yeux bleus et le maitre des Royal Paladins se laissa aller à ce contact plutôt inattendu mais si délicieux… Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait que son rival numéro 1 le touche ainsi. Autrement qu'un ami. Encouragé par la réaction d'Aichi, Kai s'enhardit. Son cœur savait très bien qu'il était temps d'avouer. Il désirait son meilleur ami. Longtemps le brun s'était fustigé intérieurement pour ressentir une telle chose. Il ne voulait aucunement souiller l'ange qu'était son meilleur ami… Pourtant l'amour et le désir ne se commandent pas.

\- Aichi…

L'appelé ouvrit ses prunelles et les accrocha à celles du brun. Le plus jeune sentit son cœur partir au galop et ses joues chauffer lorsqu'il lut le désir et l'amour présent dans ces iris vertes qui ne le quittaient pas. Des sentiments comme ceux-là… Trouvaient éco dans son propre cœur. Posant une main plus fine sur celle qui caressait tendrement sa joue, Aichi répondit en appelant son ami, un sourire timide et hésitant mais où il mit tous les sentiments qui le hantaient depuis que leurs chemins s'étaient retrouvés. Lentement, le brun s'assit sur le banc et de son autre main, attira le plus jeune vers lui et l'assit sur ses genoux. Tendrement, Kai entoura les hanches d'Aichi de sa main libre, caressant légèrement la peau sous le tissu de la chemise du plus jeune qui frissonna. Kai sourit. Il ne laissait donc pas son ange indifférent… Il en était heureux.

Leurs visages étaient si proches que le bleuté peinait à respirer, son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine comme s'il voulait quitter le fourreau de sa cage thoracique. Kai trouvait les rougeurs de son petit ange encore plus mignonnes. Ne voulant pas le brusquer, il posa ses lèvres sur celles rosées d'Aichi en un baiser chaste, un simple contact mais qui les laissa haletants lorsqu'ils se séparèrent de quelques millimètres seulement. S'ils s'éloignaient davantage… Non ! Aucun d'eux ne voulait y penser. Maintenant que leur relation venait de changer, ils ne voulaient plus se lâcher sous peine de dépérir.

\- Je t'aime…

Ils ne surent pas lequel avait prononcé ces mots mais Kai n'attendit pas plus longtemps et s'appropria les lèvres d'Aichi qui se laissa faire de bon cœur. Timidement, il passa ses bras autour du cou du maitre Kagero et répondit à son baiser, un peu maladroitement. Le laissant venir à son rythme, Kai sentit son cœur bondir de joie en se rendant compte du manque d'expérience de son jeune compagnon. Il serait celui qui lui ferait découvrir ce qu'« être avec quelqu'un » voulait réellement dire. Le baiser se fit plus langoureux et plus profond. Lorsque le manque d'air se fit sentir, Aichi rompit doucement l'échange, le rouge aux joues, et le cœur battant à tout rompre. Gêné, il cacha son visage écarlate dans le cou du brun qui le serra tendrement contre lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Enfin, il tenait son ange dans ses bras.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dans les ombres, Shadow et Shagon observaient le couple. Ils avaient tout vu. Depuis la victoire du bleuté, le brun était redevenu lui-même. Un combattant fort mais vulnérable devant le plus jeune accessoirement, le maitre des Chevaliers aux armures blanche et or.

Ils pouvaient aisément voir l'amour qui les unissait et ne purent s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de culpabilité alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à séparer les tourtereaux. Mais Kai Toshiki devait être punit pour ses agissements et leur Reine avait donné un ordre. Cet ordre était leur priorité.

Pourtant, devant l'attachement du jeune héros de Cray pour son compagnon les attendrit. Shadow jeta un regard entendu à son compagnon magicien. La même pensée se forma dans leurs esprits.

_\- Pourvu que notre Souveraine ne les laisse pas longtemps séparés…_

Car il ne donnait pas cher de la vie pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Le lien qui s'était tissé entre eux pouvait être aussi puissant que destructeur. Les Magiciens connaissaient ce genre de lien. Ils étaient si rares ! Même sur Cray, très peu d'unités avaient eu le privilège d'en observer un de ses propres yeux.

_\- La punition va devoir commencer…_

* * *

Moi :_ *écroulée de fatigue* _J'EN PEUX PLUS ! T_T

Ren : Ca va aller ?

Moi : _*s'arrache presque les cheveux*_ OUIN ! 3 MOIS DE RETARD TU TE RENDS COMPTE ?! Je me fais honte... T_T

Kai : De toute façon, tu n'as pas besoin d'être à la bourre dans tes fics pour nous faire honte, tu t'en charge très bien toute seule.

Aichi : _*choqué*_ Kai-kun !

Moi : _*pleure à chaude larmes*_ OUIN ! KAI-CHAN EST MECHANT AVEC MOI !

Kamui : Kai...-chan ?! O_o

Miwa : _*éclate de rire*_ BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! Elle a décidément peur de rien, celle-là !

Kai : _*aura Overlord*_ Tu veux mourir... ?

Miwa : _*sueur froide*_ Euh... Non, merci ^^' _*chuchote*_ Calme-le un peu, Aichi, tu veux ?

Aichi : _*rouge comme une pivoine*_ HEIN ?! Mais comment veux-tu que je fasse ?!

Moi : _*chantonne*_ Le bisou ! Le bisou ! Le bisou !

Ren : _*fait comme l'auteure*_ Le bisou ! Le bisou ! Le bisou !

Asaka : Ren-sama !

Tetsu : ... Mais quel gamin celui-là !

Misaki : Pas étonnant, qu'il s'entende comme deux larrons en foire ces deux-là !

Kai : TSUKIYOMI-HIME ! _*aura de The End et court après l'auteure qui prend ses jambes à son coup*_ RAMENE-TOI QUE JE TE FOUTE LA RACLEE DE TA VIE !

Moi : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! _*se barre en courant à la Eyeshield 21*_ CHUIS TROP JEUNE POUR MOURIR !

Léon : Dixit celle qui a plus de 1500 ans environ...

Julian et Shalène : _*s'inclinent respectueusement*_ En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plus et que l'on aura le plaisir de vous retrouver la suite de cette histoire encore complètement à côté de la plaque, ce qui n'est pas étonnant quand on regarde l'auteure... Laissez des reviews si vous voulez la suite ! Et à bientôt !

* * *

Coin Reviews : (et non, Kai ne m'a pas encore tuée xD)

Tsubasa Sora : Coucou ! Me voilà de retour et je suis bien contente que cette histoire est aussi attirée ton attention et j'ose espérer que cette suite (tardive à ma plus grande honte) te plaira tout autant que le chapitre précédent ! Kai va souffrir c'est sûr mais je vais être gentille avec Aichi ne t'en fais pas... _*regard qui ne trompe absolument personne sur ce qu'elle compte faire...* _En tout cas, j'espère te retrouver dans la suite de cette histoire alors à très vite !

PS : Si tu as des idées à proposer, je suis preneuse !

Katsumi19 : MA CHERRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE ! Ok, je calme... Me revoilà avec la suite après trois mois de travail acharné dessus, et qui à faillit me rendre folle ! Bien que je le sois déjà pas mal... Mais revenons à nos decks, je m'éloigne du sujet là xD Bref, je suis contente que tu aime cette fic et j'espère que cette suite que tu attendais tellement te satisferas. Bon, je ne vais pas faire un pavé alors je m'arrête là !

Comme toujours, si tu as des idées à soumettre, tu sais quoi faire ^^


End file.
